


No Remorse

by spunkfairy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spunkfairy/pseuds/spunkfairy
Summary: For the kyluxcantina prompt "the anniversary of someone's death"Kylux visits a grave.





	No Remorse

“It seems sad that I never got to meet him”, Kylo said.

The clouds hung heavy over them as was usual for Arkanis. Hux stood next to him with a bouquet of white flowers in his hand.

“You wouldn’t have liked him”, Hux said as he placed the flowers on his father’s grave.

“He was only ever interested in how he could use people.”

It was left unsaid that Armitage Hux had been one of those people. That his father had only ever been interested in shaping him in his own image. Well, that was until Armitage had traded his father’s life away. And for such a small price. Phasma’s position in the order secured if she would do what’s necessary.

A small price to pay since he knew that like any other trooper Phasma could be killed in action at any time. Hux had only learned much too late that Phasma was very hard to kill.

He had to be careful.

But then there was Kylo Ren. His rival. His partner. His husband. His Supreme Leader.

Hux sniffed. The grave in front of them was empty. Nothing to bury of the liquidated corpse of Brendol Hux. He had seen personally to that.

“Let’s go back to the shuttle. I don’t want to spend more time here than necessary.”

Hux turned to go but after two steps he stopped. Kylo wasn’t following.

“I wonder how it would’ve been”, Kylo said. “Had I met him.”

Hux turned to look at him.

“At the beginning. When all of this started.”

Hux didn’t exactly know what Kylo meant.

“When you joined the First Order?”, he said.

“When we started seeing each other. When we started seeing each other again after Snoke died”, Kylo said. He turned his head from where he still stood at the grave. He looked calm.

“He wouldn’t have liked you”, Hux said, worrying his bottom lip for a moment.. “He wouldn’t have liked that you’re a man. That you have the Force. He wouldn’t have liked you one bit.”

Hux hated the thought. He had hated his father for so many years. It was good that Kylo Ren had never met him.

“One word of you and I would’ve crushed him”, Kylo said. “Like an egg.”

Hux huffed.

“I would’ve liked to see that”, he said.

Kylo finally moved to his side.

“Let’s leave. There are still some plans we need to discuss about the expansion of our territory”, Kylo said.

Hux smirked. Kylo really knew how to take his mind off of things.


End file.
